Battle of Mexico (episode)
Battle of Mexico is the 4th episode of Season 1. Do not confuse it with the battle. Plot Talroc goes to the Arbor Bar to recover from a battle with a dark wizard in the League of Magic headquarters. He finds a fire monster in disguise there & gets into a magical brawl, which the fire monster reveals itself to be Grimlon himself. Talroc manages to clear the bar, but Grimlon raises his army & Orcul arrives & ambushes Grimlon with a charm that summoned Sia & Mariena. The presence of the two goddesses sends Grimlon into a retreat. Talroc & Orcul learn from Zia Rhashid that Grimlon has taken over the Shanghai Desert & is going to use Mexico as a breeding ground to destroy Ziam & he will do it on the Ziamese Arbor Day, the day where the magical halo of strength in wizards of Ziam will depress & the League of Magic headquarters magical forcefields terminate. He'll start his invasion on the parade in Arboria. The three go to the League of Magic & talk to the Grand Sorcerer Albus if he's doing anything about it. Albus appears completely oblivious to this fact & attempts to kill Talroc & Orcul which causes all three of them to realize that it was another fire monster & apparently, Albus, Geracus, Germos & Caracos had all evacuated the building as the fire monsters had already infiltrated the League. Talroc discovers Albus has gone to Wokeseoia to request magical forces of Wokeseoia to defend Ziam by the Mexican border, while Geracus went to Hammereosoia to request magical forces to defend Ziam by surrounding Grimlon's forces in Mexico, Germos had gone to secretly kill the leader of the Dark Ring in Mount Alcatraz & Caracos has returned to his homelands & intends to fight Grimlon & the Fire Race with the help of the Mexicans. Knowing this plan would fail, Talroc & Orcul decide to raise their own army by using rock & air, but Zia can't help due to the fact she happens to be a descendant of Grimlon & Mariena on Grimlon's side, which makes her a pyrotechnic & creating a fire monster is exactly like summoning one & that would mean she would be on the side of the Fire Race since she can't order a monster against Grimlon. Talroc & Orcul hunt down Ifghar & ask him if he knows someone who is a demigod or demigoddess of Sia. Ifghar says that there is a demigoddess in Mexico who is a descent of Sia. They meet Sarah & ask her to help them & she agrees. Talroc, Orcul & Sarah all create their own elemental races, Talroc creates the Earth Race, Orcul the Wind Race & Sarah the Water Race. The trio go to Mexico & spy on Grimlon's progress, Caracos has been captured & is being flaned. With Ziamese Arbor Day approaching, Talroc & Orcul begin to weaken steadily & they send their races to attack the Fire Race. Just as Caracos is about to be given the Dark Kiss from a Dark monster, he is freed by Sarah's water creatures. Grimlon realizes it's an invasion by Talroc & Orcul & warns them that Shanghai & Mexico are his territory from the Hadean & he controls the area. Talroc summons a dark moon to prevent the sun from rising, but Grimlon speeds up the mooning process & creates fire demons to kill them. They are fended off, but by the time half of the Fire Race is destroyed, the sun rises & Ziamese Arbor Day begins, sapping Talroc & Orcul of their magic dry completely & causing the Earth & Wind Races to recede. Sarah fights off Grimlon herself & destroys the entire race while summoning Sia with an execration spell, which failed, but sapped her life force to destroy Grimlon's army. Talroc & Orcul witness this & return to Ziam while the Arborian parade is happening. Talroc meets a watery ghost version of Sarah & tells him she still exists & since Death is asleep, she is safe from death, just before she leaves, she kisses him & tells him that the more he knows about Grimlon & his life, the easier it'll be to defeat him. The end of Arbor Day, Talroc tells Orcul that they'll need to study some research. Characters Category:Twin article Category:Pre-War of Fire Category:Season 1